The International Vocaloid Girls Movie
Miku Hatsune: Hello, everyone, and konnichiwa. My name is Miku Hatsune and I'm the number one Vocaloid from Japan. I live with my local friends Rin, Luka, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Camui and all the others who were born there. We all have families, so I think the Kagamine duo counts as one, at least. The reason I'm standing in this secret chamber is that I just came because of this; it was a quiet night in the Sapporo apartments when unexpectedly, there was a crash upon the tree nearby the typhoon broke off the branch. So, I sneaked away to find out after writing my local friends a note. I wrote in Japanese... (voiceover echoing) "My friends, I know it's too early you couldn't wake up, but I heard a noise. So I have to find out what caused a wreck on one of Sapporo's trees out there. And don't worry. I'll find some company to fix that mess. Your leader, Miku." (normal scene offscreen) And afterwards, I changed from my night clothes to my best outfit. I put on my mic headset and sleeve-like gloves, and then took my flashlight to see what happened. When I came closer to the broken branch near the tree, I started to scream, like this. (screaming in flashback) (sound waves vibrating all around the Earth, cut to Ruby in the USA) Ruby: Oh, this sounds like there is a problem somewhere. Miku (offscreen): And here comes Ruby, a Vocaloid from the USA. She's what they call American as in the United States. She was taking an airplane that's probably associated with Asian Americans. A moment later, she landed in the Japanese airport and took all her possessions with her, including a cage of chicks. Not a moment too soon, she came to me and she said... Ruby: Hello there. I hear you need some help there. Miku: ''' I know. Perhaps we haven't met yet, have we? (shakes Ruby's hand) I'm Miku Hatsune from Sapporo, a Northeastern part of Japan. '''Ruby: Great to meet you, Miku, my name's Ruby. I came from the United States. Now, what seems to be the problem? Miku: Well, my friends and I were sleeping in the apartment, but a loud crash woke me up and that crash I heard was a typhoon that broke the branch off the tree. I tried to lift it up while waiting for you, but it's too strong for just one person. Would you help me? Ruby: Sure. I would be glad to assist you. Miku (off-screen): So, Ruby and I gave a try by working together, but the broken branch was even too heavy for just two Vocaloids like us. (in flashback) It's no use. This branch is too heavy for one or even two Vocaloids. I think we need another. Ruby: I agree. Miku (off-screen): We kept trying and trying until...another Vocaloid came. It was SeeU from South Korea. SeeU: What seems to be the problem, girls? Miku: Ruby and I were trying to move this broken branch, but it's even too heavy for the two of us. Ruby: Would you do us a favor by helping us? SeeU: I don't see why not. Miku (off-screen): And she agreed to help us. We 3 gave another shot-- and then... (in flashback) Now! (offscreen) ...we had it completely lifted. Slowly and steadily, we moved it away. And I said to SeeU... (in flashback) By the way, we weren't properly introduced yet. I'm Hatsune Miku, a citizen of Japan. SeeU: My name is SeeU. I came from South Korea. Miku (offscreen): We then all threw the branch into the Sapporo wild forest where there is no irritating noise. (in flashback) Phew! That was hard work. Now that we've done our efforts, I would therefore like to establish the International Vocaloid Girls club which will be in...(pan over to Tokyo)...the edge of Tokyo City....(back to Miku, Ruby and SeeU)...so, I declare that we are the founders of this club. Ruby: Awesome! SeeU: Now, that's what I like to hear! Miku: OK, girls, let's get this club started! Arms in! (Ruby and SeeU put their hands on Miku's) Ready? 1... Ruby: 2... SeeU: 3... All: Go, International Vocaloid Girls! YEAH....! (flashback fading away to the reality scene) Miku: And that's how I met international friends. Speaking of which, where are Ruby and SeeU? Ruby (offscreen): Here I come. (quick pan over to her onscreen) Hey, Miku, I brought in one of my little chicks the day I gave them all breakfast. Miku: Oh, really? I love fuzzy little chicks. Did you feed them? Ruby: I sure had. And now, they're fine as usual. Miku: Can I try holding one? Ruby: Of course. Here you go. Miku: Thanks. (petting a chick by its fluff) Aww...it's so cute! And so soft....I also love this texture. Perhaps I can also let you share my leek for an exchange. Ruby: I love leeks. (examining a leek) They look straight as a stick. Miku: You can say that again. Now that we've shared some things, how about we get the other international girls? Ruby: Good idea. Let's do it. (scene fading to 9:00 in the morning) SeeU: Hi, you two, I just prepared a traditional Korean breakfast - mackerel's maw on toasted rye. I know this is an unusual tradition, but perhaps I can share you some. Miku: Do you have a knife for cutting it? SeeU: I surely think so. I took my supplies in my traveling backpack with things properly sorted inside. Now, where is the knife sorting pocket? (starts searching) I even sorted the silverware with the chopsticks. Aha! (takes out the knife) Here's the knife. I think this can help with us sharing. (cuts the maw toast sandwich into thirds) Here you go. Miku: Arigato very much, SeeU. Ruby: Thanks. I think I'd like some ketchup on my piece. Miku: Good thing I have the soy sauce for mine. Let's dig in, shall we? (all 3 girls eating their breakfast together) Ruby: Yummy! Miku: This is delicious! SeeU: I know. What are friends for? Peace in the morning, the birds are singing melodies while flowers are blooming. Not a monster will ever enter this place. (distant voice wailing) Miku: What was that? Ruby: I know that voice. I think it must be one of my international friends. SeeU: Or a ghost...from a land of nowhere.